


Acheron’s Predicament

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Acheron the Oracle is worried about the future, but his future looks grim...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 2





	Acheron’s Predicament

At Eclipseshire…

Everyone cheered for the Boyqueen Acheron the Oracle as the people of Eclipseshire felt more at ease that they have a ruler that can see into the future, while his mother is recovering from an illness at the home of his father’s ancestry.

His wife, Queen Muriel (Kelpbottom) Butterfly touched his shoulder as she held her beautiful squid daughter, SteelBelle. His beautiful toddler daughter would become one of the most brilliant minds in Mewni, maybe the most Brilliant and clever if his vision was correct. She even won’t need the magic or her wand.

SteelBelle the Industrialist they’ll call her as she would make this kingdom the first to not rely solely on magic and bring numerous inventions to Mewni.

“How are you feeling, beloved? Feeling a little bit nervous?” Muriel wondered as Archeron looked down below to the people.

“I am fine, but I wonder if I will be a good Boyqueen for my people, even if it’s temporary until my sister is old enough.” The Mewnster Boyqueen explained as Muriel giggled a bit.

“Beloved, there is no one wiser in Mewni than you. Even the Magic High Commission looks to you for wisdom. But if you wish to know for certain, you can always cut the deck and see what the future holds.” The Mermaid-Squid Queen suggested as the Boyqueen grinned at her idea.

“You are right. I’ll cut the deck tomorrow. But for now-…” Acheron answered as he kissed his beloved wife while his daughter was making noises that show that she’s disgusted by their affection.

* * *

Later that night…

While everyone in his family was asleep and Glossaryck was awake, it was time to cut the deck.

“Alrighty kid, I’m ready when you are. Just remember, though the future isn’t set in stone, there are things that cannot be changed.” His wise old mentor warned as Acheron knew of the dangers all too well.

“I know there are many things that not even Father Time can undo. But, if a disaster is to come, I can at least prepare for what comes after, so the suffering is not long-lasting.” Boyqueen Acheron explained to his master.

“Ah kid, if you know what I know, which would happen soon, it’s gonna break your heart. Are you sure it is not better to be ignorant of what’s to come?”

“Glossaryck, thank you for trying to spare my peace of mind and my heart. But I must do everything in my power to keep my family and Eclipseshire safe. That is what Meteora Butterfly taught me.” Acheron explained.

“Alright kid, j-just be prepared for what you’re about to see.”

The oracle nodded as he's turned into his Mewberty Form and caused his bat-shaped cheek marks to glow. The gem at the center of Glossaryck’s Gem synchronized with Acheron’s magic as the cards began to float. The spun, switched around and turned so fast that images of the future appeared.

_It is three years later._

_He is sitting at the table for an event with his little sister, wife, and daughter._

_The Spiders were coming._

_The spider’s attack him._

_He is gravely injured as his goblet falls._

_Lilith is holding him as he’s about to die._

_Then… Darkness…_

Acheron gasped as he was coated in sweat. The spiders… the ones that his mother defeated years ago and trapped their queen in tapestry… They were going to kill him in retaliation. His destiny was to die.

“Glossaryck, the spiders plan to kill me in three years, but what will happen to my family?” Acheron asked.

“They will all be okay. Lilith would become queen and SteelBelle would become crowned princess. As for Muriel… she won’t make it either. The spiders will kill both of you.”

“And, what if I try to change this destiny?”

“You will live but your daughter, wife, and sister would die.”

“I see… I need to go talk to my wife. If her destiny is death, I want her to at least be aware of it.” Acheron sighed as he left for his bedroom.

Once he woke his wife, he told her everything, both futures for the kingdom and their family.

There was a wave of emotions, shock, denial, anger, sadness, longing, grief and acceptance. All around an hour.

“So, we won’t even see our little girl grow up.”

“No, I am sorry, my beloved.”

“Don’t be. SteelBelle will be okay. Lilith is a good princess; she’ll take good care of her and at least we’ll be together when it happens.”

“Yeah. But we must not tell anyone about this.”

“Of course, Dear.”

“I also need to make some arrangements. For there are many more visions of the future and the Magical High Commission, my descendants and Mewni will need them after I am gone.”

* * *

Three years later before the week of his demise, in the Bureaucracy of Magic …

Acheron the Oracle used little time he had left to write of a book of prophecies for the Butterfly Queens.

Important as they were, he encrypted them with poetry to be deciphered and he named this book the Eye of the Eternal Butterfly for the eye will only allow a true Butterfly to see within the book, his eye. He hid his gouged-out eye with his hair as he crafted the book with the dark magic to protect its secrets.

His day of reckoning was coming, and time was short.

Boyqueen Acheron arrived at the meeting room as the MHC waited to see what the Oracle had brought.

“So, Acheron, why did you call us here?” Hekapoo wondered as they spotted the tome.

“Baa.” Lekmet wondered as he pointed at the book.

“Yes, why do you have a magic book.” Omni wondered as he could feel the magic within.

“This book is called Eye of the Eternal Butterfly. It holds every omen and prophecy ever written for the future. Only a true Butterfly can see it. I want you to keep it here for future generations and promise me it never leaves this building. The fate of all rests on this book.” Acheron requested.

“We promise, Acheron,” Omni vowed as the Boyqueen bowed then left without saying another word.

For there was nothing else to say.


End file.
